Deliver Us
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: One shot. Evil!Odin A parody to "Deliver Us" from prince of Egypt. I hope you enjoy. Review please! Also, bad summary I know. Rated T for mentions of torture and slavery.


Deliver Us

 **Hi guys. I love the Prince of Egypt's songs and I'm a big Thor fan. I was listening to "Deliver Us" one day and it got me thinking. What would happen if Odin was an evil person who took the "let's hate frost giants" literally instead of just teaching everyone that they are bad like in the first Thor film. The Prince of Egypt reminded me of the movie. Ramses is Thor and Moses is Loki and so on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my parody to "Deliver Us."**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, their characters or "Deliver Us." That song belongs to "Prince of Egypt" which I also don't own.**

 _Italics= singing_

…

All throughout the land of Asgard, strained, tortured voices of Frost Giants sang, "

 _Earth!_

 _Dirt!_

 _Metal!_

 _Iron!_

 _Faster!"_

A long, razor thin whip cracked across the backs of the Jotuns as they continued their cry.

" _Earth, and lift._

 _Dirt, and pull._

 _Metal, and raise up._

 _Iron!"_

"Faster!" a guard shouted, raising his whip.

" _With the sting of the whip on my shoulder. With the salt of my sweat on my brow. Elohim, God on high. Can you hear your people cry? Help us now! This dark hour, deliver us! Hear our call, deliver us! Lord of all, remember us, here in this burning land. Deliver us! There's a place you promised us! Deliver us to the promised land."_

Meanwhile, in the nearby barracks where the Jotuns slept, a mother, Farbauti, was wrapping a baby up in cloth whilst her two young sons watched. Using her last ounce of magic, she transformed the baby's appearance into that of an Aesir, praying the guards wouldn't kill him. He was small for a Frost Giant. Perhaps he could one day save their people.

In Jotun, she sang softly, _"My good and tender son, don't be frightened and don't be scared. My son, I have nothing to give but this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again if He deliver us!"_

The cries of the Jotuns filled the air, _"Hear our prayer, deliver us! From despair. These years of slavery grow too cruel to stand. Deliver us! There's a place you promised us! Deliver us! Out of bondage and… Deliver us! To the promised land!"_

Farbauti, carrying the baby fled to the riverbank with her other sons, Helblindi and Bylestir. Placing her infant child in a small basket, Farbauti waded into the water, tears in her eyes singing, _"hush now my baby. Be still, love, don't cry. Sleep as your rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my last lullaby. So, I'll be with you when you dream."_

She kissed the baby before covering the basket with a shroud and pushed it gently off, praying the river would take it to safety. _"River, o river! Flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere he can live free? River, deliver him there."_

Tears escaped Farbauti's eyes as she said goodbye to her son. She hoped that the baby would find a warm, loving home where he wouldn't be forced into slavery like the rest of his people. Eager to see his brother stay safe, Helblindi followed the basket's path as it flowed through the river. He watched with horror as animals nearly devoured the basket and rushed into the water when boats knocked it around. The boats pushed the basket to where the royal family was out relaxing.

Fear instilled in Helblindi's heart; they'd kill the child if they knew who he was. At least King Odin wasn't present or the child would be killed instantly. At the riverbank, Queen Frigga and her young son Prince Thor played in the water when the basket floated over. Helblindi held his breath. Placing Thor down on the shore, Frigga opened the basket and gasped. Inside was a baby boy. He had hair black as ebony and pale skin. Only a Jotun could have hair that dark. But it did not matter to Frigga, a child was a child. She lovingly took the baby in her arms. Blinking open his eyes, he smiled. Frigga smiled back, a warm, motherly smile, as her eyes met the bright, emerald green ones.

Helblindi sighed, his baby brother would be safe. He sang quietly, _"Brother you're safe now and safe may you stay. For I have a prayer just for you. Grow, baby brother. Come back someday. Come and deliver us too."_ With that final word, Helblindi slipped away, knowing that his brother would be in safe hands.

Frigga, still holding the baby, made her way back to the palace. "Mommy," Thor cried, tugging at her robe. "Come Thor," she said, "we'll show Odin your new baby brother, Loki."

The still pained voices of the suffering Jotuns grew in the background, _"deliver us! Send a shepherd to shepherd us! And deliver us to the promised land! Deliver us! To the promised land!"_

Farbauti's voice gave out one last prayer of hope, _"deliver us!"_

…

 **I hoped that you enjoyed it. It took a while. I know that most of the of the words are the same but it fit so well. Sorry if you didn't enjoy. Also, I still have writers block with my Lord Shen story and I'm extremely busy. I'll work on it the next best opportunity I get. I'm sorry that it's taking me soooo long to complete. It was truly not my intention. Also, pm or something if you want me to do another song or "The Plagues" from "Prince of Egypt" as a parody since I have thinking about doing it. Thank you. Reviews always help.**


End file.
